


Eight Days of Breeding: Evening of Day Three

by 5t3r30typ1c4l



Series: Eight Days of Breeding [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Monkey D. Luffy, Alpha Vinsmoke Sanji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Double Anal Penetration, Gay, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Multi, Omega Roronoa Zoro, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Top Monkey D. Luffy, Top Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l
Summary: Roronoa gets claimed by Luffy
Relationships: M/M/M - Relationship, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Eight Days of Breeding [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105226
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Eight Days of Breeding: Evening of Day Three

**Roronoa Zolo never wanted this.** His body wanted this but he didn’t. A mate was the last thing he was worried about. Of course, it was always nice to be taken care of once in a while. Especially now when he was sandwiched between two rutting alphas, and both of them were absolutely mad with lust. 

“Roronoa, Roronoa,” Sanji groaned in his ear. Over and over like his name was some holy mantra. Zolo couldn’t respond, his mouth was full. His chin was raw and red because of the endless streams of drool running down his face. Sanji had a strong hold on his hair, his fingers brought a pleasant burn that made Zolo’s cock bounce happily. His alpha was fucking into his throat with a cold ruthlessness. He was gagging and choking and moaning around Sanji’s dick. Content with the knowledge that his alpha was feeling good while using his mouth. 

Luffy was behind him, his strong hands digging into Zolo’s hips. There were agitated scratches and bites littered across his body. Everywhere but his nape, he’d refused to allow them access to his nape. Dozens of bruises and hickies covered his chest and inner thighs. The pain had dulled to a barely noticeable burn and it too added to his pleasure. Roronoa mewled, his jaw was aching terribly, thankfully Sanji looked like he was close to cumming. His face was flushed with blood, sweat beaded and dripped off his blonde bangs. The taste of salt spread across Zolo’s tongue. Sanji’s knot swelled and caught on his teeth as he moved his hips. 

His Captain reached around and grabbed his leaking cock. Stroking him and cooing in his ear. Luffy’s words of encouragement were muffled and he didn’t understand them. His tired mind only registered the swell of a second knot in ass. How pathetic was he? Rendered just a hole for breeding, he was fucking weak. Roronoa Zolo couldn’t believe he’d let his mind be completely and utterly destroyed. The last shreds of dignity that he had were burned and discarded as his alphas fucked him. Sanji groaned softly and came all over his eager face. Luffy didn’t care to pull out and his knot locked them together. 

The fog of his mind lifted for precious seconds. Shame and humiliation washed over him. Zolo sighed, Luffy nuzzled his back and hugged him close, his mouth dangerously close to Roronoa’s nape. While Sanji growled and hugged his head. 

Roronoa wanted to leave, he wanted to get up and hide, overcome by his shame. Sanji must have noticed his unrest, 

“What’s wrong?” he mumbled into Zolo’s hair. Playing with the three earrings dangling from his left ear. Roronoa shook his head,

“Nothing,” he paused and swallowed. Sanji was patient, Luffy was quiet, both were listening intently. “What if… what if I wasn’t an omega?”

Never in his life had he even dared to think that, so why had he said it?

“You can’t change what you are.” Sanji answered and Zolo groaned.

“Thanks.” he snarled, mood effectively soured. Luffy piped up behind him.

“I’d still love you.” Luffy  _ knew  _ the weight of those words. How terrified he was to hear them. Zolo stiffened, 

“You what?” he said. Sitting up (as much as he could) he looked at the both of them. They looked so… hopeful. “You don’t mean that.”

Luffy shrugged, Sanji studied his face. 

“Come here,” the Cook smiled. “You don’t have to think about that now.”

Roronoa shrugged, he supposed he didn’t, and he embraced Sanji. Luffy’s knot had deflated enough to free him. Zolo climbed atop the Cook, already the alpha was hard and rubbing against his ass. Leaning in he kissed him, the fog that would rob him of logic was building. His head and body were clamoring for the same thing. Luffy settled behind him and kissed a trail down his back. Zolo moved so that Sanji’s erection rubbed against his soft belly. Shuddering when his Captain kissed his asshole. Licking at the abundance of seemingly sweet fluid. Low, guttural snarls and huffs of hot, wet air made him whimper. Roronoa sank his teeth into Sanji’s neck. The alpha hummed and stroked his hair. 

“Good, good,” he chuckled, “feel good Roronoa?”

Whining he nodded, “fuck me.  _ Fuck me!”  _

“Who do you want?” Luffy gasped. The Swordsman shook his head.

“Want- _ need- _ both.” he babbled, “both of you.”

The alphas looked at each other, shrugged, and went to work. Luffy easily slipped two fingers in his ass. Semen and slick squelched around his fingers. Zolo grasped at the sheets behind Sanji’s head. The Cook had a hold of his hips and was thrusting into his belly. 

“You feel so good Zolo.” he moaned and Zolo preened. The Swordsman begged for more fingers, craving the stretch and burn that it brought. He choked and came, Luffy told him how good he was and coaxed him through the waves of his orgasm. His arms, covered in wounds, were so exhausted he had to rest his cheek on Sanji’s chest. Shaking moans poured out his mouth, disguised as heavy breaths. The added slick that gushed out of him gave Luffy and Sanji more than enough lube. 

He whimpered and groaned as Sanji pushed inside. His body so over sensitized and so weary that the orgasm forced over him left him speechless. They were gentle and slow, completely the opposite of how they had been at the start of his heat. 

Something had changed when he asked that question. It left a sour taste in his throat. Luffy coaxed a digit inside with Sanji’s cock. Roronoa knew he had asked for it, his body was  _ craving  _ it, yet he was still scared. Luffy assured him he would take his time, Zolo wasn’t convinced. He was trembling, whether from pleasure or anxiety he wasn’t sure.

Roronoa buried his face in Sanji’s chest. 

“Relax,” he said, “breathe.”

Luffy, with an immense amount of pushing and teasing and praise, opened him up impossibly wider. The head of his cock resting just inside the entrance and Zolo was already melting. Little, humiliating sounds bubbled in his chest. Sanji whispered words of comfort under his breath. 

Several deep breaths later and Luffy was comfortably nestled inside him. His thighs were trembling, there was precum dripping out of his cock. Sanji ran his thumb over Zolo’s wet lips, letting the omega suckle on his finger. He whimpered and pushed into the alphas.

“Fuhg me!” he cried, near to tears as the two tentatively fucked inside him. Grinding and gasping, commenting on how tight and wet and warm he was. It was bliss, he could let go of his worries and fears. Finally was he allowed to completely disregard everything that didn’t have to do with the pleasure assaulting him. 

Zolo jolted up and down Sanji’s warm chest. He was so deliciously full, everything was warm and hot and throbbing. Heart pounding out of his chest Zolo  _ squealed  _ he actually fucking squealed! 

“Pleash, pleash, pleash,” he begged. He wanted it, he  _ needed  _ it! Sanji and Luffy growled, both of them clinging to him. Tension making the air so thick he could have cut through it. Were they going to kill each other? He didn’t care, he couldn’t care, all he was focused on were the knots in his ass. 

Roronoa let out a gargled cry and collapsed, the pleasure so intense it fried his brain when he came. Gurgling happily when his alphas came. Pregnant, pregnant, pregnant, he was going to be pregnant. Sanji nuzzled his neck and sighed.

“So good Roronoa,” he whispered, “so good.”

Luffy was curiously quiet, his hands were shaking, the hairs on the back of Zolo’s neck tingled. The Swordsman was so happy that his alphas felt good, that  _ he  _ felt good, he didn’t notice. 

“Roro-noa,” his Captain choked,  _ “Roronoa.” _

“Hm? Wha--” and Luffy claimed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This series isn't over, but I will probably start writing fanfictions with different pairings and some original characters. If you aren't comfortable leaving a suggestion in the comments but still want to submit, my direct messages are open on Instagram @stereotypical.arts
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, comments make me feel warm and fuzzy inside!


End file.
